


Dad

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Child Abuse, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dad

Harold Barton was a charming man.  
And he fell in love.  
He married his beautiful Edith.  
She could have any man,  
But she chose him.  
The years were good to them.  
Business was booming,  
And Barney was born.  
Then it started going downhill.  
Harold suffered losses.  
And found solace in alcohol.  
His younger son was born.  
Who looked nothing like him.  
He was convinced Edith had been unfaithful.  
The son was a living reminder.  
He took his rages out on Clint.  
The bastard was responsible,  
For ruining his life.  
Edith loved Clint more than anyone.  
That angered him more.  
His life was gone.  
He was replaced.


End file.
